Expulsion Games
by Bait and Switch
Summary: <html><head></head>The bad friends decide to get expled form their human school. They then decide to make a game of it. Even Austria joins in. Spamano & FrUK & PruCan & kinda SwiAus</html>
1. Intro!

This is sort of a prologue to a multi-chapter school AU. But it does work on it's own. It's just a piece of fun. With some of my favourite pairings an a bit of my head canon about their powers. I like the idea that they can't die. If anyone has seen Doctor Who then think Captain Jack. If you have not seen it go on YouTube. With Torchwood the gayness is canon!

* * *

><p>"I am sick of this place." Lovino shouted. "It's fucking riddled with humans and we have to pretend to be normal losers. "<p>

The bad friends and Lovino were sitting on the roof of the bike shed eating their lunch. They had been placed at this human school in Italy for just over a month now and had become sick of it. All these placements to keep the busy and out of trouble.

"Well I think we should just get thrown out." Proposed Antonio. "What do you think Roddy?" Roderick was climbing up onto the roof, hopping up using a bin as a leg up.

"I think it's a wonderful plan. I find this a waste of time anyway. I hate speaking Italian. I miss vinenna" the Austrian said as he clambered up.

The Gilbert had an awesome idea "Why don't we make a game of it? Winner gets the most favourable trade deals from the losers!"

It was decided. They would all take it in turns to stage a scene to get expelled from the school out. It was a Catholic school so the bad touch trio decided to gay their way out. While Austria said he would not take part in any vulgar display he agreed to work with Switzerland. Spain insisted that he would work with Romano but no one complained. Trying to get with that particular Italian was suicidal. Prussia argued that it would be wrong for France to work with Canada so he was stuck with England. Not that either of them minded. The complaining was just out of habit. Operation cluster-gay-bomb was go!


	2. Spain

In theory this would all be said in Italian. I just wanted to set it in someplace other than America for a change. Just little one shots to short to be alone. I hate waiting for chapters so I will upload these within the hour. Please come back soon!

* * *

><p>Antonio volunteered to go first. He had not warned Lovino about what was going to happen and had chosen the canteen at lunch so there would be a very large audience. Most of the people would come here at to eat.<p>

Lovino was sitting on his own as he had always been rude to anyone who dared come near his table. Antonio, however, never seemed to hear those insults. But Lovino would hear what he had to say today. He had brought a load haler. Everyone would hear.

Antonio stood a little way away for safety reasons. Pressing the Megaphone to his lips, full volume, he shouted:

"Lovino Vargas I love you." But would not be enough. Too little audacity. "I love you and I want to bang you again like you let me last night"

At this announcement, Lovino promptly flipped his shit as it were. The resulting mess was rated 'Satisfactory' by the independent panel of Judges otherwise known a Lichtenstien. While the audience was very large it was not very daring as people had become desensitized to Lovino's vulgarity.


	3. France

This is going to get swear-tastic! **REVIEW!** Or not...

* * *

><p>Arthur was pissed, in both the meanings. He was angry and very drunk. He stormed up the corridor to were he knew Francis would be. When he spotted the Frenchman leaning nonchalantly against the wall outside the maths classroom he started shouting:<p>

"Oi! Frog! What the fuck do you think you were doin' last night? I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

People were starting to stare but Arthur continued anyway.

"Tell me! Why the fuck did you do that?" He shouted before punching the Frenchman in the gut.

At the first sign of a fight a crowd was beginning to form.

"I'm sorry," said Francis "Hit me, if you want to."

Arthur was shaking with rage. So he hit him .But not in the way the crowd as expecting.

Arthur pinned Francis' arms against the wall as he kissed him. It was a violent, bruising, kiss. The Frenchman struggled theatrically until his lip was bitten. Bloody poured from the wound as Arthur moved onto the neck. Francis whimpered but pulled his arms free to wrap around the other.

When the teachers arrived they found a horrified audience watching the couple kiss. Francis pinned against the wall with his legs wrapped round Arthur's waist.

Fairly good for gayness but the corridor became cramped and anyone who saw the resulting phone videos did not count as they happened after the 'event'. This was rated 'very good'.


	4. Prussia

Contrys can't die. Remeber that! **REVIEW! **I wanna improve.

* * *

><p>Even after two consecutive days of lunchtime chaos, today was the unveiling of the new drama studio. The sports hall had been filled with chairs for a whole school assembly. At the front of the hall was a large projector that would soon be showing the just completed stage. When all of the students had filed in the deputy-head teacher walked out to address the school.<p>

Now, Gilbert had a very awesome idea. You score points for the amount to trouble caused. They were marked on the audience size, duration and audacity of the scene. All he had needed to do was break into the theatre with his partner-in-crime. The unveiling was about to happen, four minutes to go! It was time to get started.

By the time of the unveiling they had got pretty far. The school watched the screen as the curtains were pulled back to show Matthew topless and moaning beneath Gilbert. His bare chest was covered with love bites. The Prussian was biting along his jaw line as Matthew half shouted obscenities in English. While the audience did not know what was being said they knew what it meant. When the off switch had been found for the projector, Gilbert was unbuckling his partner's trousers.

Now that was rated 'Excellent' as it got the biggest audience and was also very gay. It was also very daring as Matthews sort of parents were watching the live feed.


	5. Austria

So it's short. No point embellishing. Have le crack!

* * *

><p>It was the end of the week assembly and the whole school was gathered in the sports hall. Considering the events of the last few days it was a surprise they still held it. People would have thought it the perfect opportunity for another 'event'. The speaking teacher went through the usual announcements about sports fixtures and trips. When he had finished he walked towards the side of the but pause halfway across and smiled. Turning towards the assembled students.<p>

"Are there any more announcements from our students? Any more declarations of love?"

A ripple of laughter ran thought the room until Roderick stood up in the middle of the hall. The hall became silent. Everyone was staring at the Austrian. Waiting.

"I have an announcement, sir." She said it plainly as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Oh yes, Edelstein ." he sneered.

"Yes. Vash. There is no need for anything like what our friends have done. However I have this to say. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Vash shot up. He pulled a pistol that had been concealed in his jacket then promptly shot his 'friend'. Twice. In the heart.

The whole school froze. Vash calmly walked over to his fallen friend, slung the body over his shoulder and walked out of the door. When the police arrived he would be long gone.

.

.

.

Vash found his companions drinking in an abandoned garage. He threw down the Austrian's body on to a chair. The contrys dropped their bottles to look at Vash.

"I won"


End file.
